


If You Thought Building the Crib was Hard...

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Building cribs is hard, Domestic Fluff, F/M, impending parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: I saw a picture today of Snart with the Legion of Doom and I had to go fluffy.  I've never written domestic Captain Canary before, but I really needed some sugary-sweet fluff to counteract that picture.  Bleh.ETA: Ok, the picture was from some app I have (I guess...) that was from the short "Superhero Fight Club."  It was so small on my phone I didn't realize it wasn't the Legion of Doom.  My apologies for the mixup!!  (But it doesn't change my need for teeth cracking fluff after the thought of what's to come.) :'(





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture today of Snart with the Legion of Doom and I had to go fluffy. I've never written domestic Captain Canary before, but I really needed some sugary-sweet fluff to counteract that picture. Bleh.  
> ETA: Ok, the picture was from some app I have (I guess...) that was from the short "Superhero Fight Club." It was so small on my phone I didn't realize it wasn't the Legion of Doom. My apologies for the mixup!! (But it doesn't change my need for teeth cracking fluff after the thought of what's to come.) :'(

“The bassinette had better be fine for a while,” Leonard huffs as he flops onto the couch.

“The crib bested you?” Sara asks, trying to hold the laughter back.

“Those directions were written by a sadist.  Nothing makes sense.”

“Mmm-hmm.  Well, maybe tomorrow you can call my Dad or Mick to come help you.  I’ve heard that nursery furniture building usually requires a crew.”

“I’m gonna need a heist-sized crew if it’s going to be right.  Bastard crib designers,” he pouts as he lays a hand on Sara’s middle and leans in.  “I’m sorry, little bird.  Daddy’s gonna get this right eventually.  Even if I have to get Grandpa, and Uncle Mick, and the whole damn STAR Labs team to get it together.”

“You know, Cisco could probably design something even better,” Sara suggests.

“Ugh, Ramon.”

“I’m just saying.  He’s built some damn fine suits and weaponry.  He’d be happy to help with a baby Legend.”

Leonard grumbles.  He hates what he’s about to say.  “Maybe some safety features?”

“Couldn’t hurt, considering this little girl’s lineage and family friends.”

Very often, Leonard and Sara worry about the safety of their daughter.  She wasn’t even here yet, but they fretted over their pasts coming back to haunt them.  Maybe something Ramon could make would be a good idea.

“Ugh, you know I hate when we have to bring Ramon into things,” he sighs.

“Hey, you’re the one that said you’d bring STAR Labs into this.”

“Sure, Allen, Caitlin, even that creepy H.R.  But Ramon…”

“Is dating your sister.  It’s ok to say it.”

“No, assassin, it’s really not.”

“You must have been annoying as hell as a big brother.”

“Guilty.”

Sara rolls her eyes and places her feet on Leonard’s lap.  He absent-mindedly begins to rub them for her and begins to think of all the changes in his life.  The Leonard Snart from even 5 years ago would’ve kicked this Snart’s ass for living the domestic life.  But this?  This was worth it.  He had a badass wife, dependable friends, decent house, and a beautiful baby girl on the way.  (He knew she’d be beautiful because nothing less could come from Sara.)   He hated his father all the more for making him so afraid of this life.  But, thoughts of Lewis wouldn’t stain this.  Leonard’s life couldn’t be more amazing and that had everything to do with the beautiful woman sitting by—

“Oh, Len!”

He leans closer.  “Sara?” he asks, panic in his voice.

“My water… broke.”

“Well, we’ll get you another, no big deal…” he trails off.

Sara glares at him.  “Catch up, Leonard, I’ll wait.”

He freezes, then rebounds.  “You get to the car, I’ll get your bag and the driving route.  We can call everyone on the way,” he yells as he leaps up to get ready.

Sara stands, laughs, and rubs her belly.  “Sweet girl, your father is usually much cooler than this.  I can’t wait to see the idiot he becomes once you’re actually here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gold stars to those who can find the movie quote in this one. :-)


End file.
